Portable communication terminals such as cell phones available recently have a number of default applications installed in the terminal. Today, users of portable communication terminals can download a variety of application programs (e.g., word processor, spreadsheet, viewer, game, music, electronic money, and schedule) from a server and use the program. Patent document No. 1 discloses such a technology, whereby membership service is provided only to portable communication terminals having a program installed therein legitimately.    [patent document No. 1] JP 2004-312290